


Irlandia dan Irlandia Utara

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: “Pernah berpikir bahwa jika kau tidak memaksakan pahammu padaku waktu itu, kita akan tetap bersatu sampai sekarang?”





	Irlandia dan Irlandia Utara

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [08/06] - 11.30 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Finnegan O'Sullivan as Ireland  
> Aiden Kirkland as Northern Ireland

“Arthur tidak sedang di sini. Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku.”

Finnegan yang bertandang di suatu pagi ke kediaman _United Kingdom_ di pusat London, jelas menghela napas kecewa. Pria dengan sejumlah _freckles_ pada permukaan muka melengos sembari mendudukkan dirinya sembarangan pada sofa terdekat, Aiden yang tengah menggunakan celemek untuk menyiapkan makan siangnya seorang diri itu tersenyum laknat. Berjalan mendekat, Aiden meletakkan sepiring _scone_ hitam dengan bau hangus menguar. Finnegan menutup hidung.

“Apa ini? Kau dan saudara-saudaramu sama saja, tidak ada yang becus membuat makanan.”

“Berkacalah pada diri sendiri, _idiot_.”

Saling tatap sengit beberapa saat, Finnegan jelas merasa terhina. Kalau dibandingkan dengan alis tebal bersaudara, tentu saja dia yang paling baik.

“ _Cad_. Jadi, ke mana Arthur sekarang?”

Bola mata hijau bergulir, kali ini Finnegan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh _scone_ buatan Aiden- yang sejujurnya- terlihat mengerikan. Aiden menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh penantian, tidak ada salahnya meminta penilaian pada orang yang mendadak bertandang tanpa urusan. Satu gigitan. Finnegan hampir muntah di tempat.

“ _Bleh_! Apa kau menambahkan ra—”

“Untuk apa kau menemui Arthur?” Aiden memotong sebelum Finnegan menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan ujung mulut yang berbusa kebas. Finnegan mengatup mulut, berusaha bersikap tenang penuh wibawa.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Katakan.”

“Tidak mau. Bawakan aku minum.”

“ _No_. Tidak akan kubawakan sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu datang kemari.”

Finnegan buntu, sementara mulutnya yang terasa begitu mengerikan memaksanya untuk lari mencari air terdekat. Tapi sayang sekali dia tidak menemukannya.

“Baiklah!” Finnegan menyerah. “Sebenarnya, aku ingin agar—”

Aiden menatapnya kaku seperti orang bodoh. Finnegan berhenti bicara sembari berkacak pinggang, mendadak berubah air muka. Aiden menyerngit, tingkah Finnegan sangat tidak jelas.

“Ada yang salah?”

Menggeleng, Finnegan berjalan ke hadapannya, mensejajarkan tinggi. “Pernah berpikir bahwa jika kau tidak memaksakan pahammu padaku waktu itu, kita akan tetap bersatu sampai sekarang?”

“Hentikan. Pembicaraan itu membuatku muak.”

“Kau berkhianat.”

“Karena kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, walaupun menyandang nama yang sama sekalipun.”

“...”

Finnegan tak berkutik untuk mengucapkan apa-apa, menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Berdesis.

“Seandainya. _Seandainya_ jika Arthur tidak pernah ada, kita pasti akan tetap bersama.”


End file.
